It's funny the way things work
by PeevsyPadfoot
Summary: A chance encounter at a mini mart leaves Petunia Dursley filled with hope. A little reunion is all it takes, not to mention the incredibly astounding secret that has been kept from their family. Can the Dursley's adjust to life with magic? Read on to find out more... Crappy summary- sorry about that, I suck at them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you wonderful people! So I have been playing around with this idea for quite some time and now I've finally gathered up the courage to post it. Anyhoo, here goes, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Really I don't see the point in this, you are all very much aware that I do not own anything HP related. All I have is this little plot *big sigh* **

**Chapter 1**

"Amy! Amelia! Come back here!" called the bony women with an astoundingly long neck and greying hair.

A little ways down the aisle a soft giggle could be heard, followed by a tinkering voice which called back, "You going to have to catch me gran!"

Sighing to herself, the elder women thought it best to let the little girl run around until she tired herself out. Coming round the corner, trolley in her grasp, Petunia Dursley had the biggest shock imaginable. Up ahead her granddaughter was talking to a little girl who couldn't have been more than 8 years old- much like Amy. What shocked her, however, was not the fact that her granddaughter had made a friend- it was the friend she had made. Slowly taking the girl in, Petunia couldn't help suppress the tear which trickled down her cheek- the little girl was a splitting image of Lily at that age. Every single detail, right down to her eyes, the exact shape and colour of her baby sister's eyes.

Suddenly a voice broke her out of her trance.

"Lily! Lily, where on earth have you gotten to?" the voice called out, which caused Amy's little friend to look up in surprise. The next words that came out of the little girl's mouth almost caused Petunia to have a heart attack right there and then.

"I'm over here, Mummy!" she called out with a slight laugh.

Turing around, Petunia saw a women rounding the corner pushing a trolley, much like herself. The women had long red hair, and a beautiful face with eyes which made her seem fierce and strong. The women walked up to the girls and bent down to talk to the little girl.

"Lily, you know you shouldn't go running of without me, what if you got lost darling?" she asked lovingly.

"I'm sorry Mummy, I won't do that again, but look I've made a friend!" Lily said with a smile, gesturing to Amy.

"That's lovely sweetheart," the women said, "and what's your name young lady?" she asked kindly, turning to Amy.

"I'm Amelia, but you can call me Amy, everyone does," Amy replied with a smile. Before the women could reply, Amy glanced up and noticed her gran, "Gran! Come see, I made a friend! Her name is Lily!" Amy shouted.

Smiling Petunia went over to the little girl and said softly, "Lily, that's a lovely name, I once had a sister named Lily."

The young girl smiled brightly up at her and said, "That's wonderful! I was named after my Grandmother, I never met her but Daddy says I look just like her!"

Before Petunia could think of a proper response for the girl, her mother stood up and offered her hand and said, "Hello, I'm Ginny, Ginny Potter. Sorry about my daughter, Lily just loves making new friends… and talking, she can't ever seem to stop." Ginny finished with a laugh.

Petunia could only stare at the women, slowly shaking her hand while her mind reeled. Could it be? The odds were astronomical, yet there was undoubtable proof.

"Potter?" Petunia asked softly, not daring to get her hopes up, "as in Harry Potter?"

Giving her a curious look, Ginny slowly replied, "Yes, Harry Potter, he's my husband."

"Husband? You mean, Harry is alive? He survived?" Petunia asked, now completely and utterly shocked.

"Yes he did, I'm sorry, but who are you?" Ginny asked carefully.

"I- I'm his aunt. Petunia." She replied, which earned a shocked look from the women in front of her.

"Oh my gosh! Really? This is amazing! I must tell Harry! Mrs Dursley, he has been searching for you for years!" Ginny said excitedly grabbing on to Petunia's arm.

"He- He has? Really?" Petunia asked, sceptically.

"Yes, gosh ever since the war ended his been searching! The protection details which were assigned to your family were called back once the war began, they lost track of your family after that." Ginny replied, her voice filled with an underlying sadness as she spoke of the war.

"Would you care to join me for tea later today? I know Harry would love to see you." Ginny asked, hopefully.

"Ooh can we go Gran? Can we?" Amy pleaded, jumping up and down.

"Sure, that would be wonderful. Although would you mind coming over to my house? I just think that would be easier." Petunia questioned the young women.

"Yes no problem, does 4:30 sound good?" Ginny replied.

"Yes that would be lovely dear." Petunia said.

"I'm sorry but I have to dash now, but I shall see you later today," Ginny said with a smile, before turning to the girls and saying, "Come on Lils, your Grans waiting for us."

Petunia watched as the two quickly strode away. She couldn't believe it, after all these years, the heavy weight that seemed to have permanently lodged itself into her heart, had now lifted- Harry survived. And she could not have been more thankful.

**Okay so thats chapter one, I know its pretty short but they do get longer. Be a darling, drop a review, let me know what you think... hopefully I will have the next chappy up by sometime tomorrow. So until then, take care :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so onto chapter two! But before that I'd just like to thank each and every one of you who favourited or followed this story, it's really motivated me to keep going. **

**Disclaimer: Oh if only I could call it mine *sob***

0o0o0

**Chapter 2**

"Mum! Amy! We're here… where is everybody?" came the voice of Dudley Dursley from the front door.

"Over here darling, in the conservatory." His mother's voice called back.

After taking off his coat and hanging it up, along with his wife's' and sons', Dudley walked out to where his mother was, gaining the biggest shock of his life –including the snake incident on his 11th birthday.

"Harry?" he asked, his voice full of shock.

Harry Potter turned around to greet his cousin whom he had not seen for almost 19 years. With a smirk Harry got up to greet his cousin, "Wow Dud, what happened to the rest of you?" Harry said, his voice light and teasing.

"Took up jogging a couple years back." Dudley replied, their little banter caused the tension to disappear almost immediately. That is, until another voice came floating into the room.

"Mum where's Amy? I need her to try on this new coat, her old one had an unfortunate run in with the dish… washer." The women said, her face paling as she looked up and took in the new guests.

"Oh my- Hannah?" Ginny asked, her voice filled with more shock then Dudley's upon seeing Harry.

At his wife's statement, Harry looked to the women who had entered the room and did a double take, "Oh my god, Hannah? Is that really you?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"Harry! Ginny! What are doing here?" Hannah Abbot asked the pair, as her eyes quickly darted over to her husband, panic seeped through her voice.

"Wait, you know them?" Dudley asked his wife, perplexed by the sudden turn of events.

After taking a moment, Hannah let out a staggered breath and turned to her husband and said, "Yes, we went to school together- Harry and I were in the same year." She finished in a whisper, obviously quite terrified of her husband's reaction.

However it was Petunia who asked the next unavoidable question as Harry, Ginny and Dudley gaped at the women, "so you're a witch?" her voice was surprisingly calm and collected, and was what brought Harry out of his stupor.

"Hannah, Neville told us you left, after… after the war, he said you left the country." Harry said slowly.

Nodding her head, she replied in the same soft whisper, "Yeah I did, I couldn't stay, not after wh- not after my family…" she finished trailing off.

Before any more could be said a young boy burst into the room carrying a toy aeroplane. He paused taking in the scene before him and noticing the tension before turning to his grandmother and asking, "Gran, where's Amy? I want to show her my new plane!"

"Outside darling." Petunia replied, nodding in the direction before the boy ran off.

After a pregnant pause wherein no one really knew what to do or say, Dudley slowly turned to his wife.

"I really was going to tell you, Dudley, I swear." Hannah said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Moving forward, Dudley quickly whipped away her tears before softly saying, "It's okay, I knew- yes don't look so shocked- I've lived with Harry for 17 years, I knew before I asked you to marry me."

"but- you… why didn't you say anything?" she asked, looking amazed.

"I figured you would have your reasons for wanting to keep it a secret- honestly I thought the war might have still been going on… but then I supposed it could also have been my dad?" he finished, giving her questioning look.

Hannah gave a small sigh before taking a seat and motioning for the others to do so too. Slowly she began recounting her story…

"The war ended," this part she said mostly to Dudley before carrying on, "but I lost my family, they had all been killed, not long before the final battle, when I got the news I was devastated- but I couldn't leave Hogwarts- Ginny, you know what it was like in those last few days- I thought about it a lot though, just sneaking out and never looking back. But I knew that would be wrong and so I made my resolve to stay- at least until the war was over and I had done my part. You arrived that night, Harry. And well, you know what happened- I'll tell you about the war another time Dudley- after it was over, and the services were held, I left. I only told Neville. Most of my friends had died in the war, there wasn't much left for me in the wizarding world… I went to Paris, I had an old aunt who lived there and decided to spend some time with her. I was there for almost a year when I met Dudley- he was on a trip with a few friends. After he returned home I just knew that I couldn't stay in Paris much longer, he made me miss home. And so I came back. A couple of months later I met him again and we instantly hit off- 2 years later we were married. When we got engaged I wanted to tell you, but it just happened to be on the 3rd anniversary of the great battle, and well the wizarding world gets a bit careless when they're celebrating and that's when your dad seen the owls and the wizards and witches all going about. The night I was going to tell you was the night he came home fuming about them and going on about how he couldn't stand them… I panicked! I didn't know whether you felt the same way and I loved you. I was terrified of losing you so I didn't say anything. When Felix was born I was going to tell you again, but obviously I got spooked and didn't say a thing. The same with Amy. But I knew I'd have to tell you eventually, especially with Felix turning 11 this month." She finished off breathlessly.

"Hannah, why did you not let anyone know you were back? Neville was beside himself with worry!" Ginny said suddenly.

After slowly taking a deep breath and gazing at the curious faces staring at her, Hannah said in a soft whisper, "I couldn't go back- the war, everything that happened. It broke a part of me, I'm not like you and Harry, Ginny. I'm a Hufflepuff, I really am ashamed to say it but I just couldn't deal with that trauma." She finished with a sob. Dudley quickly reached over and gathered his wife into his arms, softly stroking her hair.

"There's nothing to be ashamed off Hannah," harry began, "That war- it took everything from us. We all had our own ways of dealing with it. I for one locked myself away from the world for 6 months."

"I ran away," Ginny interjected, "Ran off to play Quidditch, I only came back when Harry came after me. There is nothing to be ashamed off, like Harry said. Being a Puff has nothing to do with it- heck we're Gryffindor's and we ran away and hid!"

The confessions from Harry and Ginny seemed to bring Hannah out of her stupor. With a tentative smile she pulled herself slightly out of Dudley's arms.

"Well darling, I supposed you will have to tell the kids now." Said Petunia, causing everyone to jump. She had been so quite they had forgotten she was around.

0o0o0

**Alright so that's it for chapter two. It was actually going to be much longer but I decided to split it. Now as updates go, from now on I shall be updating once a week. The days will vary between either a Friday or a Saturday that will honestly depend on my schedule as well as my writing. Like I've said before, reviews are much appreciated. I love hearing your thoughts and opinions so please feel free to voice them… or type them. Until next week darlings! Xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there all you beautiful people! **** I hope you all had a fantastic week! If not well, I hope this chap will give you something to smile about. Anyway onto 3 now. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: not mine, if it was I would have better internet connection.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Well darling, I supposed you will have to tell the kids now." Said Petunia, causing everyone to jump. She had been so quite they had forgotten she was around. _

Giving a short laugh, Hannah said, "I suppose I will! Bit sooner than I expected to be doing it but it would probably be better now, rather than when Felix's letter arrives."

"I almost forgot, where's uncle Vernon got to?" Harry asked after a pause in the conversation.

The mood seemed to instantly drop as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

After several long drawn out seconds, Dudley replied, "He left- it was random, at the time we weren't sure what the reason was, but now I think I know. He had been watching Felix for us, when I took Hannah for her check-up-we were expecting Amy at the time- when we got back he was fuming, absolutely livid. He already had his things packed, tried to get mum to leave with him, said we were an abomination. At the time I really didn't know what had caused it, but I figured it out. Harry, dad watched you do accidental magic all your life, I think- no, I know he witnessed Felix doing it while we were away and so he left and never came back." He finished, his tone completely resigned. Harry suspected that Dudley had been angry about his father's departure.

"We changed our surname after that," Petunia said suddenly, "we go by Evans now."

Harry being too shocked to respond just stood there, his eyes bulging out of there sockets and his mouth slightly agape- it was quite comical really. Ginny, sensing that her husband was probably not going to be able to formulate a response anytime soon, quickly turned to Hannah.

"So, two kids, that's pretty amazing Hannah, I know Felix is going to be 11, but what about Amy?" Ginny asked.

"Oh we actually have 3- you didn't see Rachel, I put her down just as we came in, she was asleep. Amy is 9 and Rach is 5." It was Dudley who replied.

"Oh that's really wonderful- we have 3 as well-"Ginny started but was cut off by a bright light that had just zoomed into the room. The light took the shape of an otter and much to the surprise of Dudley and Petunia, it began speaking.

"Harry, Gin, I'm so very sorry about this but you need to get back. Nina just had an accident, we're rushing her to Mungo's. Teddy is with the kids- so yeah you should probably hurry." Said the otter, its voice frantic and feminine, before vanishing.

This seemed to get Harry out of his daze. Ginny had already rushed out to collect Lily.

"I am so sorry guys, but we're going to have to cut this short. I'm afraid I can't leave the kids with Teddy that would be very bad. But we're having a get together this weekend, my place, I would love for you all to come. Hannah, I'll owl you the details, it would be best if you could all floo there. I'm afraid Dudley, you and Aunt Petunia won't be able to get in any other way." Harry said in a rush with an apologetic glance at his family.

Just then Ginny came in with a whining Lily in her arms.

"But mummy I want to stay and play with Amy!" lily squealed.

"We'll come back sweetheart I promise, now come on we going to Aunty Mione's. Lyra will play dress up with you!" Ginny said to the little girl, her last sentence seeming to calm her down.

With rushed goodbyes, the three hurried out the house and down the street before a distant pop was heard.

"Well, I guess it's time to tell the kids." Dudley said, still looking a bit confused by the day's ordeals.

* * *

"So, so you're saying that, you're a- a witch?" Felix asked, his voice full of shock.

"Yes dear, I am." Hannah replied her son, carefully trying to gauge his reaction.

Suddenly Felix burst into a fit of laughter. Not expecting that sort of reaction, the Evans (previously Dursley's) all just stared at the boy waiting for him to come to his senses.

"Oh mum, that's a good one, really it is." Felix said after getting his laughter under control.

"Felix, your mother isn't joking." Dudley said, his face completely serious.

Felix looked around at all the adults in the room, their faces showed no hint mirth.

"Felix," his grandmother said suddenly, "have you ever made anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?"

"Well I," he began before thinking about what his Gran had just asked, "yeah sometimes weird things happen around me, but that doesn't mean I'm doing it." He finished with a scoff, as if the mere idea of magic was just ridiculous!

"Darling there's something I should show you." His mother said after a while.

He watched as she slowly pulled out a long stick from her inner jacket pocket.

"This," she said, lifting the stick, "is my wand." Seeing the disbelieving look on her sons face, Hannah gave a deep sigh before pointing her wand at her teacup, with a swish and a flick she muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa" and the cup suddenly lifted into the air.

After setting the cup back down, Hannah turned to all three of her children and began, "I am a witch. That means that I can do magic. I haven't told any of you this before because of some bad things that happened in my past. I realise now that I made a mistake, you all should have known. But I'm telling you now because I have to. Felix, you would have found out anyway in two weeks' time, on your birthday. That's when your letter will arrive. You're a wizard sweetheart. And Amy, you and Rachel are both witches, like me." She finished, waiting for her children to respond.

"What about daddy and Gran?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Well daddy and gran are muggles. That means that they cannot do any magic." Hannah explained.

"What did you mean when you said, my letter will arrive?" Felix asked.

"When a young witch or wizard turns 11 they receive a letter which allows them to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When I was 11 I received a letter and went to Hogwarts."

"A school? That teaches magic? Where is it mum?" Felix asked again, seeming to come to terms with this weird new truth.

"It's somewhere in Scotland, I'm not even sure where about exactly. But yes, it's in Scotland." Hannah said with a smile, thinking back to Hogwarts.

"You mean, it's a boarding school?"

"Yes dear it is, I'm not sure who the current Headmaster or Headmistress is now, but during my time it was Albus Dumbledore. Wonderful man he was," Hannah said with a chuckle, before settling in to tell her family about Hogwarts, "Hogwarts, is first and foremost, a castle. It's huge, in my time there I can tell you for sure that I didn't even get to explore the half of it- and I was there for 7 years! There's a wonderful lake that lays to the one side of the castle, it used to be wonderful to spend the summer afternoons sitting outside just gazing at the lake- and the foolhardy Gryffindor's who would go swimming in it. That brings me to the second part, Hogwarts is divided into four houses. There are; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. At the beginning of your first year you will be sorted into one of them. Each house values certain traits or qualities if you may, in their students. Gryffindor values bravery, Hufflepuff values loyalty, Ravenclaw values intelligence and Slytherin values ambition. Of course those are just the 4 main traits, there are others as well. I myself was a Hufflepuff. Those people who visited earlier today? Harry and Ginny, they were Gryffindor's. Harry was in my year and Ginny a year below us."

"It's real? You're not making this up? I'll really get to go there?" Felix asked, looking apprehensive.

"Of course love!" Hannah said to her son with a bright smile.

As everyone sat, thinking about Hogwarts and absorbing all that Hannah had said, a bright white owl swooped into the living room causing Petunia to let out a little shriek.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the owls." She said faintly, as Hannah went to retrieve the letter from the owl.

"It's from Harry." She said to Dudley, answering his questioning gaze.

"Dear Dudley and Family," Hannah began reading out loud, "please forgive our earlier departure, it was rather rude but if we had not made haste my boys would have probably sat the house on fire- this has happened before unfortunately. Anyway I would like to invite you all to my house this Saturday. Ginny has planned a little get together and we think it will be wonderful for the kids to get to know one another. Send your reply back with Stella- you might need to give her treat before she takes your letter, she's slightly temperamental. If you decide to come I will have to connect the floo- Hannah I'm hoping you will be able to get everyone through. I will send you the details once I receive your reply. Hoping to see you all soon, Harry."

"Oh can we go daddy? Please please pleeeease!" Amy squealed in delight.

"Yes of course we can poppit." Dudley replied with a laugh.

As the excitement for the coming Saturday began to set it, Hannah went off to pen the reply.

* * *

**Aaaand that's it for now. **** I know my chapters aren't that long, but honestly when I do end up writing a long chap it turns out to be quite tedious. Anyhoo, thoughts? Comments? Questions? If you've got any, you know what to do. Oh and I don't have a Beta to proof my work so the likelihood of grammar mishaps and typos is quite high, so please feel free to point them out. Until next week folks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**There be chapter 4! I'm actually really glad I managed to get this up today- this week has been incredibly hectic, still is in fact. That coupled with the fact that I have thee worst internet connection on the freaken planet. Seriously there is something wrong with my house! But anyway thanks again to all who favourite/followed this story, it really does compel me to keep going **

**I would just like to send a special thanks to levicorpxs and triggbc for taking the time to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Amy! Amy!" Hannah shouted from the bottom of the stairs, "Amelia Lilian Evans! Get your butt down here this very instant!"

"Coming mummy!" Amy called back as she quickly rushed down the stairs, "I was only trying to find my doll mummy!"

"Well we're late darling you should have thought of that earlier." Hannah scolded lightly before rushing the little girl into the living room.

Saturday had arrived all too quickly and so there in the living room stood the Evans family, waiting for Hannah to give them instructions. As she rushed into the room, Hannah flicked her wand at the fireplace and suddenly a small fire appeared.

"Right Felix you can go first, step into the fireplace, no it won't burn you relax." She said looking at the fear that flashed through he sons eyes.

"Go on dear quickly, yes that's it, see it just tickles. Now grab a handful of the powder, good now I want you say nice and clearly 'Phoenix Manor' and then throw the powder down. Oh and keep you elbows tucked in!"

Taking a deep breath, Felix closed his eyes and shouted, "Phoenix Manor!" and suddenly the fire turned green and he was gone.

"Okay mum I think you should go next, don't worry, Harry is waiting on the other side. Just relax, you may feel a bit sick but it's better to just keep your eyes closed." Hannah said to Petunia as she gave her a handful of floo powder.

Taking a shaking breath, Petunia followed her grandsons lead and was gone in a flash.

"Darling you take Rach and go next. I'll bring Amy. Rach, baby, I want you to keep your hands tightly around daddy okay?" Hannah said, looking at her 5 year old daughter in Dudley's arms. After Rachel gave a slow nod, Dudley took the powder and flooed away.

"Just me and you love, come on." She said with a smile at Amy.

* * *

"And that's the last of you." Harry said with a smile as Hannah appeared in his fireplace. After many hugs and cheerful greetings, Harry led the family out into the back yard. Although it couldn't really be called a back yard, that didn't quite cover it, it was more like an enormous grounds. Off to one side was a huge marque under which sat what looked like more than 50 people. Noticing the looks of awe on their faces harry decided to elaborate.

"This house belonged to my grandfather, Charlus Potter, I inherited it when I turned 21. Didn't even know it existed until then. My parents didn't live here so that's why I suppose. Anyway, after I discovered it we fixed it up and decided to move in. Ginny loves calling everyone together now and then. Basically all the red heads you see there are my in-laws, and a few of the others as well. That young man with the torquis hair is my godson, Teddy. All the kids love him." Harry said fondly as they made their way towards the marque.

"Hannah? Oh my god Hannah Abbot is that really you?" a man called out coming towards them.

Smiling brightly Hannah ran forward, giving the man a big hug, "Neville! Yes it really is," said letting go, "And its Hannah Evans now, Longbottom."

Laughing lightly Neville said, "Yeah so I've heard. Why did you never tell me you were back Han?"

"It's a long story Nev, I'll tell you about it later. Right now I just want to see everyone again!"

"And everyone is dying to see you too!" Neville said, his smile bright.

"Oh dear I almost forgot! Nev, this is my husband, Dudley. His mother, Petunia. And these are my wonderful children, Felix, Amy and Rachel." Hannah introduced, "Guys this, is one of my best friends from school, Neville Longbottom."

"Are you are a Hufflepuff too?" Felix questioned.

Harry gave a short laugh and said, "Oh no, Neville is a Gryffindor. And he will also be one of your professors when you go to Hogwarts, Felix."

"Really?" Felix asked, his eyes big.

"Well yeah," Neville said with a blush, "I'll be teaching you Herbology."

By then they had reached the marque and were met with many, many more introductions. Hannah knowing almost everyone there, began introducing her family to all her friends.

"Ron Weasley, my you've grown old." Hannah said, coming across the red head.

"Hannah! It's great to see you!" Ron said cheerfully, ignoring her jibe.

"Where's Hermione? I haven't seen her around yet." Hannah asked.

"Oh she should be here shortly, her daughter had a little accident the other day and was just released from Mungo's this morning." Ron told her, "Ahh there she comes now." He finished, gazing up at the house.

"Wait. I thought you and Hermione?" Hannah questioned, clearly baffled.

"Hermione and I?" Ron laughed, "Oh no Han, we broke up years ago. Couple months after the war actually. Hermione is married to Draco."

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" Hannah questioned in complete shock.

"Gossiping about me Abbot?" came a drawl from behind her.

"Malfoy? Wow I cannot believe this." Hannah said, turning around to face the pale blond.

"Well better believe it Puff- but take your time. It took everyone around here quite a lot to get used to it." Draco said with a smirk.

"DAD!" a young boy, who looked like an exact replica of the young Draco Malfoy, yelled as he ran up to his father.

"What is it Scorp?" Draco asked, his drawl vanishing completely, in a tender voice.

"James and Sirius won't let Al and I play! They said we're too small!" the boy complained.

With a sigh Draco stood up and said to Hannah, "I better go and take care of this, we'll catch up later Puff."

As he walked away Hannah began leading her family to the long table under the marque. Once they had taken their seats, the kids looking around in complete awe, Ginny came to them.

"Oh you all made it! I'm so glad! The food will be served soon. Hey kids why don't you come with me I'll introduce you to everyone you age." Ginny said, practically radiating cheerfulness.

After a nod from their parents, the three children got up and followed Ginny put the tent. As they walked up a small hill they heard the screams and shouts of delight floating towards them. Coming over the hill was the most amazing sight they had ever seen. There was a huge oval pitch which had three 10 foot tall poles with giant holes at the top on either end. But that wasn't the amazing part, there were kids of all ages, from what looked like 3 to 19 years old, some were playing on grass while the elder ones were flying in the air on broomsticks! The children could not believe their eyes.

As they followed Ginny down they stopped under a lovely oak tree, under which sat Amy's friend Lily along with 4 other girls.

"Amy!" Lily shouted, jumping up to great her friend excitedly.

"Lyra, love will you take care of Amy and little Rachel here?" Ginny asked the girl with long brown hair, who seemed to be the eldest of the 5.

"Sure Aunt Ginny," she replied before turning to the girls, "Hey, my name is Lyra."

"I'm Amy and this is my little sister Rachel." Amy said, sitting down and pulling Rachel with her.

"Hey Rachel," Lyra said with a smile to the little girl, as Amy had begun taking rapidly to Lily, "I'd like you to meet my baby sister, Seraphina, she's your age, would you like you play with her?"

Rachel gave a small nod as Lyra picked up a tiny girl with beautiful blond hair and turned her to face Rachel.

"Nina, this is Rachel. Why don't you make friends with her?" Lyra asked softly.

"Hey, I'm Seraphina, but you can call me Nina." The girl said with a smile.

"I'm Rachel, you can call me Rach."

Seeing that all was going well, Ginny began leading Felix up to the pitch. Once they reached the edge of the pitch Felix noticed two very angry looking boys, about his age, the one looked like the boy who came to call his dad earlier.

"Al! Scorp!" Ginny called out to the two grumpy boys.

Turning around the boys began walking toward Ginny and Felix.

"Mum, they won't let us play!" the black haired boy said with a pout.

"Don't worry Al, I promise after lunch you and Scorp will get to play but they're right the hoops are too high now."

"But-"

"No buts, Albus! Now look I've brought a friend for you guys." Ginny said, motioning to Felix.

"Felix, this is my son Albus and his friend Scorpius. Boys, this is Felix Evans, he'll be going to Hogwarts with you this year. Be nice." Ginny finished, and with that she made her way back towards the house.

"Hey." Scorpius said, extending his hand, "I'm Scorpius, it's kind of a mouthful so you can call me Scorp."

Taking his hand, Felix shook it and said, "Hi, I'm Felix. It's kinda hard to shorten so you can just call me Felix." He finished, causing the boys to chuckle.

"I'm Albus, sounds kinda old. Only my mum calls me that when I get into trouble. So you can call me Al."

"What exactly are they playing?" Felix asked, gesturing to the people on the broomsticks.

"It's called Quidditch." Al said, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

"It's the most brilliant sport there is!" Scorp shouted.

And so the boys began explaining to Felix the wonderful game of Quidditch until they were all called up for lunch.

* * *

**Aaand that is it for this week… hope you've enjoyed, if you've only started reading this today then I hope you are enjoying it so far. Until next week darlings! Pray for my internet connection! Oh I almost forgot- don't forget to drop a review on your way out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Good afternoon people of the internet! Sorry for this slightly late update- I went to watch a movie, Cinderella actually. Anyone watch it? Isn't the prince just yummy?! Anyway enough of my yapping onto chapter 5! As always thanks to every single one of you that follow/favourite/reviewed this story it really means a lot to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Oh mum that was absolutely brilliant!" Felix shouted excitedly as soon as they arrived back home.

Giving off a short tinkering laugh Hannah replied, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself dear. Now why don't you go get ready for bed, all of you? It's been a long day." She finished, looking at all her children.

With mournful sighs they all made their way up stairs, Petunia offering to help Rachel. After making sure they were in fact getting ready for bed, Dudley made his way into the kitchen where his wife had placed three cups of tea.

"Mum will be down in a bit, Rach wanted her to read a story." Dudley explained, taking a seat at the kitchen counter.

Hannah replied with a soft nod before saying, "you've been awfully quite all day, love. What's the matter?"

"Didn't you miss it? I mean I know your reasons Han, but I mean I've seen you with your friends. I saw how happy you were. How did you manage to stay away from all that?" He asked carefully, gazing up to look at his wife.

Hannah let out a long sigh before taking a seat herself. After taking a sip of her tea she seemed to have composed herself enough to reply, "Of course I missed it. But I wasn't ready. Heck this morning I wasn't sure of myself, but I had no choice. In a way I'm glad for that- I think if I had been given the choice, I would have delayed it."

"You seemed happy though, when you saw them." Dudley said to her after a short pause.

"I was. That's why I'm glad. Seeing them now, I don't know Dudley, I just feel ready to go back…" she trailed off.

"But you're worried about us?" he asked, finishing off her thought.

"My world, it's not like this. Don't get me wrong darling I love the life we've made here. But the wizarding world is different."

Dudley slowly got up and walked around to his wife who had her face buried in her hands. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her, after a moment she turned around and returned his embrace.

"I guess mum and I are just going to have to get used to that then." He told her with a smile.

Looking up from where her head was resting against his shoulder, she gave him a questioning look.

"What did you expect dear? My wife and all my children are magical, I'm just going to have to get used to that." Dudley said with a small chuckle.

"His right dear. We will just have adapt. Although I do hope we keep this house, I've grown rather fond of it." Petunia said, as she walked into the kitchen.

Taking in her daughter-in-laws awestruck face she softly sighed before saying, "My dear, I have made some terrible mistakes in the past. The first was with my sister, I was jealous of her and so I shunned her. I pushed her away when all she wanted was for us to be close or at the very least have a civil conversation now and then- no let me finish- my second mistake was Harry. I never treated him right, I was awful to him. My sister's son! I know that if the situations had been reversed, Lily would have taken Dudley in and treated him as her own. She was wonderful and she would be completely ashamed of me. Now I have a chance to make it right. I will not turn my back on my grandchildren. It will in no way make up for my mistakes with Lily and Harry, but it's a start." Petunia finished, tears streaming down her face.

Hannah quickly stood up and made her way over to her mother-in-law and brought her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, we never have to leave the house- we've spent way too much on the garden." Hannah said lightly, as she let go of Petunia.

Her light hearted joke defused the tension and sombre mood in the kitchen. Soon they were all laughing merely.

* * *

"IT'S HERE!" came Felix's loud scream early Saturday morning. It had been two weeks since Petunia had met Ginny at the mini mart and magic was now very much a part of the Evans household.

"Damn it Felix we're trying to sleep!" Dudley shouted back, after glancing at the clock on his bedside table. It was only 6 o'clock.

Not long after that, Hannah and Dudley's bedroom door burst open and in came three children screaming at the top of their voices, "IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! THE LETTER IS FINALLY HERE!" they shouted out the new chant.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET?!" Hannah screamed, as she shot out of bed.

That seemed to have done it because suddenly the children had all fallen silent and were sitting on their knees at the foot of their parent's bed.

"Thank you!" Dudley mumbled from under the covers.

"Right then, what was all that shouting about?" Hannah asked, now quite calm.

"It finally came mum! My Hogwarts letter!" Felix said excitedly, bouncing slightly on the bed.

"Oh that's lovely darling! Did you open it yet?" Hannah asked with a kind smile, she knew just how exciting getting your first Hogwarts letter was.

"Nope, I wanted to do it with everyone here- Gran said to carry on. She's too sleepy." Felix replied, still bouncing.

"Alright then, let's do this." Dudley said, his voice thick with sleep as he slowly sat up and pulled little Rachel onto his lap.

With an excited smile, Felix hurriedly opened his letter and began reading, "Dear Mr Evans, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl. Sincerely, Professor Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster."

"Mum, where on earth will I get all of this?" Felix asked, baffled as he read the list of equipment and books.

"Don't worry dear I already planned a trip for today- we're going to Diagon Ally!" Hannah told her kids with a bright smile.

* * *

**That's all for this week dearies! Just a little point I'd like to bring up though, this is a fanfiction, the pairings are not going to be canon. If you don't like the pairings then its simple- don't read the story. As for the side pairings, its not even affecting the story in anyway! Just ignore it if you don't like it! okay that's all :) Until next time! You know what to do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! *sheepish smile* I am so so sorry for disappearing without notice. Quite honestly I've had writers block. Now I won't keep you much longer, so here's chapter 6! Oh and please read the A/N at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Knock… knock, knock… knock, knock, knock. _

"Coming!" Petunia Evans yelled as she hurriedly made her way to the front door.

"Harry!" She said in surprise, as she pulled open the door and saw who it was.

"Hello, Aunty Petunia." He said with a kind smile, "I've come to collect Lily."

"Oh, they're not back yet. Why don't you come in. they should be home soon." She said to him.

"Urm, alright. Sure." He replied, walking into the house and shrugging off his coat.

"I was just about to put on a pot of tea. Would you care for some?" She asked him kindly.

The kindness in her voice seemed to throw him off a bit since he gave her a look of utter befuddlement before managing to mumble out a confused sounding, "Yes."

After laying the tea out on the kitchen table, Petunia took a deep breath and turned to her nephew.

"Harry, there's something I need to speak to you about." She said in a low voice.

"Erm, okay. What is it?" He asked, still clearly very surprised at her behaviour.

"I want to apologise, Harry." She said quietly.

"For what?" He asked in the same tone.

"For the way I've treated you. I… well we actually made your life growing up quite unbearable. And for that I am sorry. I know that saying that will not change the past but I do hope you can somehow find it in your heart to forgive me. Let me finish Harry," She said, as he made a move to speak, "You are my blood, Harry, I should have stepped in when Vern- when he would, well you know. Harry if the situations had been reversed, I know for a fact that your mother would have treated Dudley as if he were her own. I've not only let you down, but my sister as well. Ever since that night we left, I had been hoping for the chance to see you again and say this. Seeing Lily that day, well it was the best thing that had happened to me in a long time… she really does look exactly like your mother you know." She finished with a faraway smile.

"I forgave you a long time ago Aunt Petunia," He said with a soft smile, "If war has thought me anything it's that grudges are of no use. I can see that you really mean it, if you hadn't, well I don't think you would have accepted Hannah or your grandchildren. I think, if my mum were here right now, she would be proud of you." He finished, earning a bright yet sorrowful smile from his aunt.

As the two pondered over each other's words, sipping tea in comfortable silence, the sound of the floo flaring to life was heard followed by peals of delighted laughter. The rest of the family were finally home.

"Daddy!" Lily yelled as she ran to her father.

"Hey, Lil." He said with a smile as he picked her up, "Ready to go home?"

"Aww, daddy can't we stay a little longer?" She whined.

"Lil, your mums waiting. Gran and Grandpa are coming for dinner." He explained.

"Oh alright." She said with a small sigh before hopping off his lap and running off to collect her things.

Looking up he saw Hannah headed into the kitchen.

"Thanks for taking her out today Han." Harry said to her.

"Not a problem, Harry. She's darling to be around honestly- keeps Amy out of trouble." Hannah replied with a light laugh.

After another round of greetings, Harry and Lily made their way over to the floo and disappeared in a flash of green.

* * *

**Yes I know, it's terribly short, but I felt that petunia and Harry had to make peace at some point. You see what happened was, the part I had planned out for after this kinda got botched and what came after that sort of didn't go well with this chapter and so I just ended it. On top of that, this has been a crazy month, details of which I shall not bore you with but if you want to, well then PM me and you shall hear a tale of drama, angst, sorrow and all around madness! So sorry again for the mediocre update but the good news is that I will be updating again tomorrow! :D and I promise to make it brilliant since tomorrow is my birthday and well I feel very Bilbo, so it will be my gift to all you wonderful readers! Okay bye bye now I have a chapter to edit!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Birthday to me! Here's the promised chapter my darlings! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I just realised I haven't put one of these for a while. All I have to my name is my computer, phone and the contents of my closet (some things of which aren't even actually mine) so no I have no claim over Harry Potter! All credits to JKR!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was the night before Felix was due to leave for Hogwarts. All would have been well in the Evans household if it wasn't for the fact that Felix had gone missing. Everything had been going perfectly fine until Hannah began mentioning the plans for the following day. That was when Felix had excused himself from the table and went to his room. Everyone had just assumed he went to pack away some last minute things and so no one went to check on him. By the time they realised he had gone missing it was nearing midnight. If Hannah hadn't gone in to say goodnight they probably wouldn't have known until the next morning.

"Hannah, darling you need to calm down." Dudley said to wife after she came into family room in a complete frenzy.

"He's right, dear. Panicking will not help the situation. We will find him, but you need to calm down first." Petunia said firmly.

Hannah seemed to be experiencing the beginning of a panic attack. And so it was after 10 minutes of trying, Dudley and Petunia finally succeeded in calming her down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out like that." She said shakily as Petunia placed a steaming cup of chamomile tea in her hands.

"It's perfectly alright dear, you are a mother, and it's only natural." Petunia told her with a soft smile.

"I've called the police, they should be here any second." Dudley announced, walking into the room.

"Alright," Hannah said with a nod, finally regaining some strength, "I'm going to floo Harry and Hermione. Maybe Albus or Scorpius know something."

"Better do that before the authorities get here." Dudley advised.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang. Hannah quickly ended her call with Draco- Hermione hadn't been home. Both Harry and Draco promised to talk to the boys and find out what they could.

"Mrs Evans, I presume?" Asked the rather large policeman as Hannah came into the kitchen.

"Yes, hello" Hannah replied with a smile which turned into a grimace as she remembered why the officer was there.

"Your husband has informed me that you were the one to notice your son's absence?" The officer questioned.

"Yes, I went up to his room to say goodnight and he was gone. The window was open and his rope ladder was thrown down the side." Hannah replied sorrowfully.

"I see, is there any reason why he might have ran away?" He questioned again.

"Well, he's going off to Boarding School tomorrow so I assumed it has something to do with that. Maybe nerves?" Hannah again replied.

"I see… well I would like a picture of the boy and also information regarding his favourite spots as well as friends, family and such."

"Yes, I can help you with that." Dudley said, and with that he led the officer into the lounge.

Hannah remained in the kitchen and as soon as Dudley and the officer walked out she reached into the drawer and retrieved a pen and paper. With that in hand she took a seat at the table and began thinking about possible places Felix might have run off to.

She knew he couldn't possibly be at the Weasley's, Potter's or Malfoy's since she had checked with them and in order to have gone there he would have had to use the floo which they would have heard activating.

As for other friends, Felix didn't have many, and in any case once he realised he would be going off to Hogwarts he had stopped seeing them. Thinking about Hogwarts, Hannah began to feel a sense of dread. That was why he had run off, there couldn't be another reason. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, it was just more of the fact that Felix hated being away from his family. A few years back a friend of his had invited him on a trip to the Lake District with his family, at first Felix had been over the moon, excited for days. Although when the day came to finally leave he got cold feet, he pretended to be sick and refused to leave, after a while he had admitted to Hannah that he was scared to go without her and Dudley. She should have seen this coming, she thought with dismay.

After half an hour of endless searching and frantic pacing (of Hannah and Petunia). Dudley suddenly burst into the house, he had been out searching and had insisted that the ladies stayed behind- Hannah because she would not be of much help in her state and Petunia to calm Hannah down.

"I think I know where he might be!" Dudley yelled.

That is how 20 minutes later Dudley and Hannah could be seen racing up the motorway. Dudley had remembered a place that Felix had always treasured, his favourite place in the world. It was an old tree house which they had in their previous house which was in the next county. Felix had practically lived in that tree house and was devastated when the family had moved. After a half hour of driving they finally reached the old house. The house seemed empty so the couple got out the car and began heading for the back gate.

"Dud, do you think maybe I could do this?" Hannah asked softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know what his going through. I was the same at his age- only I locked myself away in a broom cupboard till it was time to leave." She told him with a nervous chuckle.

After giving a soft smile, Dudley nodded and made his way back to wait in the car.

Hannah walked slowly past the already open gate and into the back yard. As she looked up at the old tree in which the tree house lay, she saw a flickering light. Quickly she walked across the yard and up the ladder. The door to the tree house was at the top of the ladder, it was also shut. Slowly and tentatively she reach out her hand and knocked three times, then paused and knocked twice again. It was a secret knock Felix had invented and only let a few know. There was a pause at the other end of the door before she heard light footsteps and then the scrape of a chair against wood.

"How did you find me?" Felix asked softly as he opened the door.

"Your favourite place in the world," Hannah replied in the same tone, "Mind if I join you?"

Felix gave a light nod before stepping aside and letting his mother in. after a few long seconds of silence Hannah moved forward and wrapped her arms around her son.

"How did you get here?" she asked in a mummer.

"Took a train." He replied carefully.

With a long sigh Hannah brought him closer and began running her fingers through his hair, "Felix, honey, that was a very dangerous thing to do."

"I know, I'm sorry mum, I was just scared."

"I know how you feel darling, going away… it can be, and no it is terrifying. Quite frankly I would be surprised if you weren't scared."

"I'm not scared about going away, I know I'll have Al and Scorp with me." He said slowly.

"Then what's bothering you sweetheart?"

"Remember those extra books you bought me on my birthday? For light reading?" after a nod of confirmation from his mother he continued, "well I was reading on the different houses, I came across a section that spoke of how the qualities of each house has effects on the people placed in them. Mum, what if I get put in Slytherin?" He finished with genuine worry in his eyes.

After a long thoughtful pause, Hannah turned Felix around to face her and said in a firm voice, "then Slytherin house will have gained an incredible student. Darling, what you read, it's not true. A friend once told me that we all have both light and darkness inside of us, what matters is the part we choose to act on, that's who we truly are. Now I know you Felix Evans, you are in no danger of falling to the dark side, you have way too much light in you."

"But what if am put in Slytherin?" he asked, still slightly afraid.

With a deep sigh Hannah replied, "I had a friend once at Hogwarts, he was a Slytherin. Everyone thought he was evil, he acted horribly to almost everyone, including me at one point."

"If he was mean to you how did he become your friend?" Felix cut in.

"I'll tell you if you let me finish," she said with a laugh before carrying on, "you see the Hufflepuff and Slytherin dorms are quite close and so usually us Puffs were paired off with the Slytherins for prefect duty, not always, but often. Anyway I had been paired with him for quite a bit of our fifth and sixth years and during that time I got to know him, at first he was rude and arrogant but as time passed he began being more friendly. That is when I realised that Draco Malfoy wasn't actually as evil as everyone made him out to be, he was a normal teenage boy who merely had a lot of pressure to deal with. Now if Draco Malfoy was considered, according to Harry that is, the most evil Slytherin since Tom Riddle and he turned out good at the end, well then I think there's hope for you yet." She finished with a smile.

"Hang on, isn't Draco Malfoy Scorps dad?" Felix asked after a while of processing the story.

"Yes he is." She replied with a laugh.

"Are you two still up there? It's nearly 4 in the morning!" Dudley's voice came floating up into the tree house.

Mother and son looked at each other before bursting out into peals of laughter-they had forgotten all about Dudley waiting in the car. Felix, finally feeling at ease climbed down the ladder and was followed by his mother.

* * *

The family had barely gotten 3 hours of sleep before Petunia was yelling at them all to get up before they got late. After hurried baths and breakfast the Evans family had piled into the car and were headed off to kings cross station.

"Mum?" Amy asked, seated in the back seat.

"Yes darling."

"This ticket is weird."

"why would you say that?" Hannah asked with a light laugh.

"It says platform 9 and three quarters. That's not possible." Amy said, baffled by the ticket in her hand.

With a chuckle Hannah replied, "Oh it's possible. You'll see when we get there sweetie."

…

"No way." Felix said shaking his head and backing away slightly.

"Felix, honey, do you really think I would make you go hurtling into a solid wall?" Hannah asked, exhasperatedly.

"Mum, this is nuts." He replied, with a sideways glance.

Before Hannah could reply a loud crash was heard behind them followed by loud voices.

"James! Teddy! How many times do I have to tell you not to race the trollies?!" Ginny screeched.

"Sorry mum!" the two symultaniously replied, before picking up their things and loading it back onto the trolly.

"Hey! Felix!" Albus yelled as he caught sight of the family watching them.

"Hey Al." Felix replied, giving his friend a high five.

"Oh thank god! Albus, do you mind showing Felix how to get onto the platform? He doesn't seem to trust me." Hannah asked the boy with a sigh.

"Sure, Felix man. Its not that bad. Just do it at a run, it makes it easier." Albus said to his friend, "Just keep your eyes on me." He finished before taking off at a run straight at the wall between platform 9 and 10.

"So its true." Felix said faintly after he witnessed Albus disappearing into the wall.

"Of course darling that's what I've been trying to tell you!" Hannah said with a relieved laugh.

Seeing Albus run at the wall seemed to give him courage because a few seconds later Felix was sprinting headlong towards the seemingly solid wall. After he had vanished the rest of the family followed suit until they were all on the platform. Dudley, Amy and Rachel gasped out loud as they took in the scene before them. The bright red steam engine getting ready to set off, the crowds of students and parents bustling about, the hooting of owls and meowing of cats, platform 9 ¾ was really a sight to behold.

10 minutes later, after many hugs, kisses, tears and promises to write every week, the children all boarded the train. The Evans's, Potter's, Weasley's and Malfoy's all stood waving at their children as the steam engine pulled away. The continued waving until the train was completely out of sight.

"Bit emotional isn't it?" Ginny asked Hannah with a small smile.

"Yes it is, I don't suppose it gets easier?" asked Hannah with a chuckle.

"Oh not one bit, in fact it gets tougher with each one." Hermione said joining the conversation.

"Why don't you join us for dinner tonight? We all get together the first night, since Neville is there for the sorting he floos back at the end of it to tell us the results." Harry said to Dudley and Hannah.

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked, looking at Ginny.

"Of course! It will be lovely to have you over! And the kids will have company so it will be wonderful." Ginny told her with a smile.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you tonight then." Dudley said to Harry.

With light hearted good byes the family made their way out of the station and towards their cars. The excitement for the night already setting in.

* * *

**Aand there you have it! Now some bad news, well for you, for me it's excellent. Anyhoo, I'm heading off to the UK for a while and so updates will be on pause for about a month. Please note this is not a hiatus, just a tiny break. Until then everyone! Oh and do leave a review on your way out, they make me so happy :)**

**P.S to any British readers out there, what's the weather like? My bags need packing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Dumbledore did that on purpose and you know it! It was common knowledge Potter, he hated us." Draco said with a shrug.

It had been 8 hours since the children had headed off to Hogwarts and the Malfoy's, Weasley's and Evans's were all gathered at Phoenix Manor. Dinner had just finished and once the kids had all scurried off to play the adults began reminiscing about Hogwarts days- and for Dudley's sake, over exaggerating their many adventures.

"Oh come on Malfoy, Dumbledore didn't hate anyone- he just preferred Harry and so Gryffindor reaped the benefits." Ron replied with a slight laugh. The group had been discussing their first year and how Dumbledore had insured Gryffindor won the cup by awarding Harry, Ron and Hermione for breaking almost every rule known to Hogwarts.

"Wait, I'm still a bit confused- you battled that evil wizard when you were only 11?" Dudley asked Harry, a look of utter befuddlement on his face.

"Well not battled exactly… I suppose I just got lucky." Harry replied, eyes downcast with a shrug.

"My husband, the over modest, everyone." Ginny said with a chuckle.

"If you think that was extraordinary, Dudley, you should here the stories of every other year." Luna said lightly, from her seat neatly tucked away in Ron's side.

Before anyone could further comment, however, the fireplace roared to life and out stepped Neville Longbottom.

"Hey there everyone." He said with a smile as he brushed the soot off his robes.

"Neville, it's good to see you." Ginny said, giving him a one armed hug.

"You too Gin. I'm guessing you're all anxious to hear the news then?" he finished with a sly smile.

After receiving vigorous nods from all around, Neville began, "Well… who should we start with?"

"Wait no! First things first, all bets in please." Draco said, standing up, "Weasley?"

"Arg alright, alright. Here" Ron said chucking a piece of parchment at Draco, who collected it with a smirk.

After Ron, the rest of the party began throwing their slips of parchment to Draco who then finally added his to the pile.

"What on earth are you all doing?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, it's just a little game we have going." Harry replied with a sheepish smile.

"Basically Puff, you write down which house you think each kid is going to be sorted into. Place a galleon in the betting pool and the person who gets the most right- this year it's out of 4- takes the lot. I'll have you know, I've won every year." Draco ended with a smirk, which earn him a light smack from Hermione.

"I'm still confused." Dudley stated.

"Alright Dud, basically there are four houses-" Harry began.

"Yeah I know that, Hannah explained."

"Alright well then, just write down your name at the top. After that, each kids name, and which house you think they'll be in. you've met them all, this year its Al, Scorp, Rose and of course Felix." Harry finished off handing a piece of parchment each to Hannah and Dudley.

After they had written down their bets and passed them to Draco, the group turned to face Neville who had been patiently waiting.

"Alright then let's begin shall we? Hannah, since it's your first time here, I'll start with you." Neville said, "Felix Evans… Slytherin!" he shouted.

"What? No way!" Hannah shrieked.

"You didn't really expect him to be a Puff did you Abbot?" Draco asked with a smirk, he alone seemed to be looking smug where as everyone else merely looked shocked.

"Alright then," Neville said, after it seemed no one else could formulate a response to Felix's house, "Ron, Luna, it's your first kid so you get to go next."

With a slight gulp Ron nodded and motioned for Neville to get it over with.

"Rose Weasley… Ravenclaw!"

"I knew it!" Luna said with a soft smile.

Ron on the other hand seemed to be battling with the news. Noticing her husband's complete and utter confusion Luna merely shakes her head and patted his arm in a supposedly reassuring way.

"I think it will take some time for him to recover from the shock, you best continue Neville." She said in her usual airy voice.

"Okay," Neville replied with an amused grin, "who wants to next?"

"We'll go next Nev." Hermione said with a smile.

"Very well. Scorpius Malfoy… Slytherin!"

"Yes!" Draco shouted out with a loud whop, "I told you so." He said to Hermione with a smirk, once he had settled down.

"Oh honestly Draco, you pushed him to it! I bet he asked the hat for Slytherin." Hermione replied with a frustrated huff.

"No way! He was born a Slytherin, it's all in the smirk love." Draco said, this time purposely showing off his signature smirk as he threw his arm around his wife. Hermione merely rolled her eyes and focused her attention at Neville.

Taking that as his cue, Neville cleared his throat and said, "And now, last but not least… Albus Potter … Slytherin!"

The silence that followed Neville's statement was deafening and only broke once Draco had unceremoniously fallen out of his chair.

"No way." Draco, Ron and Ginny gasped out simultaneously.

"Well that was far less colourful then I was expecting. You should have heard James and Sirius- you might want to warn them about language Harry, Hermione." Neville said, his amused smile still in place.

"Did I hear right?" came Teddy's voice from the doorway, "Al got sorted into Slytherin?" he asked with a snort.

"Yeah, I guess he did." Harry replied, seeming to finally come out of his trance, "I'm not really that surprised though."

"Bet you didn't see that one coming Uncle Drake." Teddy laughed as he plonked himself down on the nearest chair.

"Don't call me that." Draco said with a grumpy growl.

Hermione just laughed at her husband's sour expression, "Oh don't worry Ted, he's just grumpy he didn't get all right this year."

Hermione's remark seemed to bring everyone out of their shocked trance and after taking one look at Draco's sulky expression they all began laughing.

It took a while for the laughter to die down as everyone kept poking fun at the not so smug looking Malfoy. Once everyone had settled down a light cough was heard and immediately all attention turned to cougher.

"So, does this mean I win?" Dudley asked, a small smile playing at the ends of his mouth.

The End

* * *

**Hey there guys! *smiles and waves sheepishly* so… Slight delay on the chapter… I'm so sorry! I've just had a crazy couple of months, like I said in the last update- I'd gone to the UK and stayed slightly longer than expected and then well it was just crazy. So anyway on to more important matters- I know this is a suckish chapter. And for an ending it's just terrible, but to be completely honest, I've really struggled with it. This is the least terrible draft, I was going to put off posting until I had I a good one but I can't seem to see that happening anytime soon and so I thought I would just post this. Hopefully one day I will write a better ending but unfortunately this is as good as it's gonna get. As far as sequels go, I do plan on writing one- it won't be very much Dudley and Hannah centred but I plan on focusing on the next gen at Hogwarts. Any thoughts? Please let me know. Since this is it I just want to say thank you so very much to all those who followed, favorited and reviewed this story. Without you guys it probably would have died ages ago. Thank you again and please drop a last review on your way out **


End file.
